


Epilogue

by KuriKoer



Category: Mob City
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief, Mourning, canon character death, post show, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

In the car, Sid was distraught. He didn't sob, but each exhale was loud, wracked with unshed tears. Terry drove as fast as he could.

"He was my friend. I watched him grow up," an hour and too much whiskey later, and Terry's hand on Sid's back.

"I know." What could he say to that. What could he say at all.

"He was..." Sid was struggling to explain what needed no explanation. "He was always there. Next to me."

"I know." Hand rubbing circles over the jacket Sid didn't even bother to take off. Just loosened his tie after the second glass, drank down in one gulp. Sid broke down then, head on Terry's padded shoulder, clutching the leather strap of the holster beneath the jacket. Gasping sobs, and Terry wrapped his arm around the narrow shoulders and held on.

It was only a few minutes, and then Sid lifted his head, his eyes still shining wet, but sharp again, determined.

"Come on." He started standing up, and Terry stood with him. Sid wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then remembered himself and pulled out a handkerchief. With his other hand he pulled out his revolver. "We still have one more job to pull in the name of Benny Siegel."


End file.
